The present invention relates to an apparatus for the displaying of information on a shopping cart and, more particularly, to the use of a self service store shopping cart with the specials offered in the store being visibly displayed on the shopping cart. This invention is directed specifically toward a cylinder display informational device attached to the handle of a shopping cart.